Carry On Your Two Left Feet
by Saphire Skyle
Summary: A down day for the Winchesters and their favorite angel. What happens when Cas wants to learn how to dance? Dean teaches him of course! Destiel pairing.


**A/N: Just a short Supernatural one-shot. A request from my friend Tay! I apologize for any grammatical errors my Beta hasn't looked over this. I did my best to find any mistakes I made on my own though. No, this does not mean I will be updating my other stories. TAOSS has the next two chapters partially written but not yet finished. Senior year has been very busy and finding writing inspiration has been hard. I am so so so sorry. Take this as a temporary conciliation prize? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Winchesters, Castiel, the waltz, or Supernatural. The idea was taken from a picture and Tay's head.**

* * *

"How do they do that?" Castiel asked in his bewildered voice, eyes narrowed at the television screen, head tilted slightly to one side.

"How do they do what, Cas?" Dean asked back, his tone snarky and sarcastic. His feet were up on the desk as he took a sip from his beer, his attention now on the angel.

"Move their feet like that in such synchronicity," he stated then stood and sort of hugged the air, trying to step a certain way while his eyes stay trained on the tv.

"Cas, stop it. You're making a fool of yourself." Dean's legs met the floor and he pushed up with them, then walked over. He could see now on the television, couples dancing around a ballroom floor, waltzing to be specific. "They're just dancing," said Dean, using an infliction that stated this point should be obvious.

"Yes, Dean, but how? I don't understand." Castiel was now standing straight and staring right into Dean's eyes, baby blue into fan-fiction green.

Dean sighs and hangs his head. "I can't believe I'm about to do this… Alright Cas give me your hand." Cas just blinked dumbly and after a moment Dean grabs it in exasperation. Then without asking this time he took Castiel's other hand and placed it on his shoulder.

Dean straightens up and settles into place, his empty hand falling on Cas's trench coated waist. "There, now I lead and you follow." Dean began to step in sync as he quietly, yet audibly spoke in time, "One two three… one two three…"

Dean leads the angel around the shabby motel room with surprising grace. Castiel watched Dean with his bewildered and piercing gaze as Dean stared past him in attempt to remain in concentration. After a while of the stepping and spinning Dean stops and lets go of Cas, stepping back.

"There," Dean stated curtly, avoiding Castiel's gaze. Despite how the Winchester had stepped back, the two were still achingly close. "Easy. Dancing." It appeared that Dean could no longer string together a complete sentence.

"Thank you, Dean." And now Dean couldn't help but to look up. He was met with the now familiar angel gaze of Castiel. He wanted to make some sarcastic quip but all such comments fell silent in his mind and dry in his mouth.

Taking a deep and shuddering breath Dean summons all of his willpower and turns away, walking back over to the desk and taking a long drink of his beer.

"Dean… I know I am not good at reading human emotions, but I do believe I have gotten better. Is there something you wish to say?"

"No, Cas, I'm just peachy." Dean took another drink. That was it, the numb feeling spreading through his veins, that's what he needed.

Castiel walked towards the Winchester who was clearly trying to drown something in alcohol, even to the angel. "Dean, I am your friend you know you can-"

Castiel is interrupted by a forceful and passionate kiss. Dean tastes of beer and pie. Cas was unsure of what to do. What was the convention for this? What did the pizza man do?

Dean had stopped kissing Cas at this point. "I'm sick of ignoring what I feel for you, Cas. I'm sick of burying it."

"Dean…-"

"Spare me it Cas. I get it you're a damned angel and you don't understand." He turned away again, unable to face the angel.

"Dean, I may not be human, but I am not emotionless. It was you who taught me what it meant to have a real purpose, to care about something, someone."

He looks back, his green eye wide in surprise. "What…?"

And then Castiel was kissing Dean, with the same force as Dean has kissed him (It was the only experience he had of course) and Dean kissed back.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Check out my other stories if you haven't seen them yet.**


End file.
